


BE Story Club: Two Tales

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, F/M, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: A Retelling of two stories from the Breast Expansion Story club Anthology Tales from the Kreme. In the first Three high school girls make a wish with a magic water fountain, and in the second two soccer Mom's turn into Airheads.Contains Breast Expansion.





	BE Story Club: Two Tales

_Italics indicate thinking_

**New BE Story Club Adaptation, this one is of the three-story anthology Tales From the Kreme. I chose to only do stories one and two since story three is super short and lacking much substance.**

* * *

 

**Story 1- Growth Spurt Spirits.**

Three girls were sitting around in their school cafeteria, the first was Wendy, small and petite, the next was Shelia a little taller and slender but still flat like Wendy, and the last was the quiet Meredy who usually wore baggy sweatshirts around.

“Can you believe the way the guys drool over Lucy?” Wendy scoffed seeing the busty blonde chatting it up with some other students.

“Can you blame them, I mean look at her.” Shelia said.

“That’s what I mean, ever since we started high school she blew up into a bimbo Barbie.” Wendy gestured to her chest.

“It’s probably just hormones.” Shelia said.

“Yeah well hormones did a number on Meredy here too.”

“I wish I had a big dose of hormones.” Shelia sighed.

“Guys would be all over us instead then.” Wendy laughed.

“Can we change the subject?” Meredy sighed.

“Come on, you know we love you but seriously, where’d those things come from?” Wendy pointed at the clear round spots under Meredy’s sweatshirt “At least you’re not brainless like Lucy but those things had to come from somewhere.”

“I’d rather not talk about it, it’s embarrassing.” Meredy said.

“Just what are you hiding?” Shelia gave her a look “I mean besides the two obvious things under your top.”

“I told you it’s embarrassing, and I started back when Lucy and I were staying late for science club.” Meredy said.

“So you’re trying to tell me it was a science experiment?” Shelia laughed.

“No not that…have you heard the rumor about the water fountain on the third floor?” Meredy asked.

“You mean the one they say is haunted by spirts that grant wishes?” Shelia laughed “That’s just a trick people play on freshmen to get them to go to a closed off floor.”

“You’re saying you and Lucy got tits as big as your heads by wishing on a magic water fountain?” Wendy rolled her eyes “As if.”

“No we didn’t wish or anything.” Meredy said “That’s why we aren’t the same. It was after a meeting we stayed late, the second floor fountain was busted so we went up to the third, right after we each took a drink Romeo showed up.”

“That little creep.” Shelia shivered “The one always putting the moves on girls?”

“Yeah that one.” Meredy nodded “He saw us drinking and made a wish as a joke…wishing we were as busty as a couple pornstar. When Lucy called him a name he said he wished she’d stop being such a smart mouth and it was almost instant, before I knew what was happening Lucy was babbling like some kinda bimbo. My boobs swelled up and kept growing the next few days.”

“Holy shit you weren’t kidding these are pornstar level!” Wendy lifted Meredy’s sweatshirt to see her round bust.

“Stop it!” Meredy pulled her shirt down “This isn’t what I wanted anyway.”

“It may not have been your wish but it gives me an idea.” Her friend said

The girls headed upstairs, Meredy the most nervous.

“I’m not messing with you, we shouldn’t be here.” Meredy said.

“We know you’re not lying.” Wendy said “but we were always wondering where that growth spurt came from, now we might now. I wanted to include you because I think it’s about time all got what we deserved, we’ve been ignored by guys long enough, isn’t that right Shelia?”

“Huh?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Wendy laughed “This will do us all some good, guys will flock to us nonstop to take care of their needs, now let’s drink before we have to get to class.”

Wendy and Shelia were quick to drink, but Meredy took a little convincing.

“Don’t worry Romeo got expelled months ago.” Shelia wiped her lips “He was stupid for not wording his wish right.”

“Of course I know what to do.” Wendy said as Meredy took a sip “We won’t be bimbos like Lucy, I wish we were the biggest sluts in school.”

Meredy quickly pulled away and the three headed to class, sitting in the back.

“That wasn’t funny, you worded it wrong.” Meredy hissed at Wendy.

“I guess it’s not working, how long is it supposed to take?” Shelia asked looking down her top.

“You really think I brought into that story.” Wendy laughed “I was playing around to mess with you, forget about that dumb fountain.”

“OHHH HAA!” Meredy moaned as her chest suddenly started to grow, the girl unable to control hersef, reaching up her sweatshirt to play with her nipples “I told you it was real, I can already feel it happening…you worded it all wrong!”

“What are you doing, stop messing around.” Wendy said.

“HA!” Shelia gasped as her top was filling out “I-It actually worked!”

“Of course it worked.” Meredy grabbed the boy from the row in front of her as she grew, yanking his pants down to suck him off  “OHH I feel like such a slut!”

“T-This can’t be real!” Wendy as her top blew open.

“Hmm yeah.” Shelia grabbed a boy and dropped her skirt as she got taller “Stick it in me.”

“I’m telling you it’s real, as real as this delicious cock in my mouth.” Meredy hummed bobbing her head.

“OHHH FUCCK!” Wendy moaned louder as she grew in size “What’s happening?!”

“HMM!” Meredy got blasted in the face with cum “I told you, you worded it all wrong I can feel it too. I need to get this cock into me before I’m too big for it!”

“It was just a joke, I didn’t literally mean the biggest!” Wendy yelled fingering herself in the corner “OHH too big! I need some…fuck! I need cock!”

“OHH YES!” Shelia rode a fellow student “I’m such a slut! It feels so good! Fuck me!”

“MMMMM!” Meredy moaned sucking off two boys while a third rammed her huge snatch.

“Fuck me!” Shelia screamed “Make me the biggest slut in school!”

“My titties aren’t big enough!” Wendy moaned as two boys fucked her “Fill me up so I can be a bigger slut than her.”

“Oh quit your fighting.” Meredy hummed as someone ate her out “You both know I already had a head start, now someone hurry up and get a cock in me, I wanna get full of cum!”

* * *

 

**Story 2- The Big Game**

At a soccer field in a small town two mothers, Erza and Mira, were sitting around chatting while their teenage sons practiced with their team.

“Sure is hot out today isn’t it Mira?” Erza sighed.

“Tell me about it.” The MILF in the lavender tank top and shorts fanned herself “The humidity is crazy.”

“You’ll have tell me how you keep your skin this good in the heat.” Erza said as adjusting her thin red button up and jean shorts “You look great.”

“Aw thanks, you look good too.” Mira laughed “I know it might be a little crass but I hear my son talking about you to your son and getting him all riled up.”

“Really?” Erza raised an eyebrow “What do you mean?”

“Oh you know boy stuff.” Mira smirked “He made a comment about how you were a real MILF who he’d like the plow the hell out of.”

“He did not.” Erza gasped playfully.

“Honest.” Mira chuckled “I would have said something but I wouldn’t want to embarrass them, besides I think your boy has a little crush on me.”

“Well my son would never say anything about fucking you.” Erza laughed.

“What a shame.” Mira sighed.

“You’re awful.” Erza rolled her eyes.

“Oh, come on it keeps me feeling young.” Mira said “I mean just imagine a hot eighteen-year-old stud banging your brains out, gives you something to think about.”

“You realize you’re talking about our sons right?” Erza said “And I’m good with my husband.”

“You share yours I’ll share mine.” Mira joked “I bet copared to them your hubby couldn’t keep up.”

“Just because your husband ran off with one of his students from the college doesn’t mean I need to worry about mine.” Erza stood up and fanned a bit “I think you just need a man in your life.”

“I need a man in my bed, I’m not getting younger you know.” Mira stretched and stood up to grab a few rouge balls “Sides the boys are eighteen and ripe for the plucking.”

“I think the heats getting to you.” Erza laughed “How about we watch the boys play without getting pornographic?”

“Watching boys playing with their balls always gives me ideas.” Mira snickered holding the two soccer balls to her chest “Hey Erza, what do you think of this. I’d bet your son would bang me silly if I had implants like these.”

“That’s a bit much even for you.” Erza laughed checking the refreshment table “And stop talking about my son like he’s a piece of meat. Now come help me set up the snacks and stuff, I’m not getting jumped by the parents group. You could use something to eat to, you sound wilder than usual today.”

“Wild huh?” Mira looked at the tank used to fill the balls up with air “How about this, ever thought about going up a few cup sizes?”

“What?” Erza coughed a bit in surprise.

“Listen this air tank is all natural, non-toxic.” Mira explained “I read an article about the company that makes these and if I’m remembering right there were tests indicating some swelling that didn’t go down.”

Erza looked around “You don’t mean…”

“I’m serious there was a story about a girl who inhaled a few tanks and went up a few sizes permanently with no side effects.” Mira told her.

“Sounds like a joke.” Erza poked the tank “You’re making it up-MHMGH!”

Erza gasped as Mira shoved a tube in her mouth.

“Let’s find out.” Mira laughed “I’d always wondered what you’d be like as an airhead.”

Erza coughed a bit as the air rushed into her body, but sure enough her chest grew, the buttons on her top straining a bit.

“It’s working Erza.” Mira gasped a bit “Bradly would bang the shit out of you for sure.”

“MMM!” Erza yanked the tube out of her mouth “Wow…I haven’t felt this good in years.”

“Feel different about my boy now?” Mira asked “HMPH!”

Erza shoved the tube into Mira’s mouth “I don’t know you tell me how it sounds to get banged.”

Erza hooked up the second tank while Mira’s breasts slowly grew, the front of her tank top ripping.

“You know maybe I was a bit of a prude.” Erza said opening the valve on the second tank “If you say I’m a MILF then why not be the biggest MILF ever and make my tits huge? Then maybe I’ll show your Bradley a good time.”

Both Mother’s but the hoses in their mouth’s letting the air pump in and inflate their tits to watermelon sized.

“Oh Erza you were right.” Erza threw off the tattered remains of her top “I can’t believe how much I want to get my brains fucked out.”

“Told ya.” Mira poked her now massive bust “Now where can we find some studs to ride us raw?”

The two looked up and saw the team.

“Oh hi boys.” Erza giggled “Have a good game? If you won we can help you celebrate.”

“Michael why don’t you get back at Bradly for what he said about your Mom.” Mira looked at Erza’s son “Get between my legs and fuck me silly.”

Of course both boys were happy to send their friend’s mothers to pleasure heaven.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
